extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Puckett (Earth-1)
"Family is a verb. It's something you do. Not just who you are." Maxwell Puckett, more commonly referred to as Grandpa or Grandpa Max, is Margot Audley's grandfather and primary guardian. He is a stern but kindly old man with a dry sense of humor and strong desire to keep his grandbaby safe. He is a former agent of the Pinkerton Agency. Personality Maxwell Puckett is a stern but loving man. A military man by trade, Maxwell is very disciplined and calm in the face of even overwhelming danger. He is fearless, staunch, loyal and fiercely protective of those he cares about. He is gentle when he needs to be and is a good listener. He has a penchant for dry humor and sarcasm, and has a flair for fatherly banter. While a bit strict and often humorless, Maxwell is the gentleman's gentleman: proud, polite, well versed in music, academia and politics, and honest to a fault. He commands respect in any situation, and when he talks, people tend to listen. Having grown up in the 1950's and coming from a conservative, affluent English family, Maxwell is surprisingly modest. He is very strict in his rules and he is very serious about keeping them. He places a lot of stock in honesty and firmly believes that a person's word is their bond. If Maxwell Puckett makes a promise, he will follow through or die trying. He takes great pains to instill that on Margot; while he does not think her rude or unreliable, he sees in her the common teenage affliction of misplaced priorities. Thus, he tended to be very hard on her regarding keeping her promises to friends. He has relented on this somewhat, as he sees Margot becoming a more responsible and trustworthy young lady. Maxwell is a focused person and when he set a task in his sights, he tends to get tunnel-vision, focusing on the task at hand and nothing else. This led to unintentional neglect of his wife and daughters, which in turn caused him to lose them. Regardless, Maxwell has largely maintained a staunch, very British attitude that he did it all for the safety of others--especially his family. He knows that they can never know what he sacrificed to keep them safe and he must find peace in the knowledge that although he lost them, he kept them alive. Maxwell is a pragmatic optimist. While he does have a tendancy to worry, as well as certain pessimistic qualities, Maxwell is largely positive with Margot. He believes that the greater good will triumph in the end, a lesson he learned from the World Wars passed. However, he is not an idealist: he understands that victory cannot come with sacrifice--often great sacrifice. Freedom and safety costs blood and requires a lot of hard work and often unscrupulous acts. Having spent his adulthood traveling the world, Maxwell is very learned and very cultured, with an advanced understanding of many different traditions from countries around the world. He is a constant source of information about a myriad of strange instances, such as religions, philosophies, history and art. He is an incredibly intelligent man, and he has been well known for his knowledge and expertise in the field of Quantum Mathematics for several decades. Indeed, he is considered a leading expert in this very advanced field of study and is well known as a guest lecturer at many colleges worldwide. He has also been a leading expert in the field of superhuman study for many years and he often used that knowledge in the field during his time with the Agency; he was one of the first to look at extrahumans in a scientific light, as opposed to something spiritual or alien. Having served as a Pinkerton agent for many years, Maxwell grew to understand the working of extrahumans better than most. He is one of the few people able to recognize extrahumans by sight, without the aid of instruments or tools, although it takes some time for him to do so. He does not fear them, as he possess both the know-how in terms of both physiology and the training required to do battle with them. Although he retired from the life, he's found himself thrust back into it since Margot developed powers. He dislikes the idea of her risking her life as a superhero, but he has accepted that aiding her and teaching her how to responsibly use her powers and how to cover her tracks will serve her better than sheltering her. Most importantly, Maxwell is set on teaching Margot everything she'll need to know to survive. His strangest habit is the tendency to use very odd insults that few people but him would interperet as such. When angry, he often insults others by referring to them as an animal that lacks a vital trait, such as a "hairless catepillar", an "earless rabbit", a "'tailless raccoon" or a "toothless alligator", which is one of the very worst insults. It is unknown where he picked up this habit but it seems that Margot has picked it up. He also compliments others by saying that they possess an animal trait much larger than the standard for that animal. For example, saying that Margot has a turtle shell "so large, it encompasses the whole world". He does this far less than his insults, however. It is difficult to earn Maxwell's respect, but those few who do are implicitly, unconditionally trusted. Few people have achieved this elusive status and he counts even fewer among his friends. He tends to just have "colleagues". In the end, Maxwell is a fearless, staunch, stern and loving father figure to Margot and a resolute ally of the Extras. History Maxwell was born in southeast London at the dawn of Word War II and he grew up in a patriotic time in a family of military men. He attended the best schools growing up and even studied at Cambridge University, majoring in Mathematics. It was at Cambridge that he met Elanore Fairchild. The two hit it off right away and the young man was completely smitten with her. When he enlisted in the Royal British Marines at the behest of his father, the two married before he left for basic training in 1960. Two years passed, with Maxwell coming home every so often to spend time with Elanore. It was in late 1962, however, that Elanore was murdered by a man who could move objects with his mind. Maxwell sunk into a depression and devoted his life to hunting down the man who took his wife from him. He finally managed to do it after more than a year. During this time, he met a representative of the Pinkerton Agency. After Maxwell's defeat of the telekinetic, he was approached by the Agency and offered a job hunting rogue extrahumans for a living. Determined to keep it from happening to anybody else, Maxwell joined and, as was customary for all Pinkerton agents, was partnered with an extrahuman: Liam Stans, a frenchman with the power of invisibility. He took on the alter-ego of the Green Spirit (as also was customary) while Stans became Ghost. They worked very well for a number of years, with Maxwell gaining a reputation in the black ops world. In 1964, he was made the liason of actress Audrey Hepburn, who was an undercover extrahuman agent of the Agency. The two were very close and together had several romantic encounters and excursions. Maxwell and Audrey counted each other as friends for their entire lives. His second daughter, Minerva, was his love child with Audrey Hepburn, a fact never discussed by the family and known only to Maxwell, Audrey and his now ex-wife, Leah. He met his second wife in 1966, with whom he would have two daughters. He traveled the world tracking down rogue extrahumans, ostensibly under the cover of a mathematics professor. He became distant from his family over the years due to his single-minded devotion to his job, and in 1984 they filed for divorce. Maxwell retired from field work shortly after, retaining a primarily consulting role until 1999, when he retired from the work altogether. He would go on living by himself in Northampton, Washington (where he taught), isolated from his family. The summer of 2012 would bring the tragic death of his oldest grandchild, Theodora Audley, in a car accident. In the wake of the tragedy, his daughter Minerva (Theodora's mother) began to suffer declining mental health, and Minerva's youngest--Margot--was beginning to become sullen, withdrawn and moody. In an effort to save both his daughter and granddaughter, Maxwell convinced Minerva's husband Theodore to send Margot to America to live with him while Minerva recovered. Theodore agreed after several lengthy arguments and Maxwell nervously awaited Margot's arrival, unaware that that simple act was going to change the world. Notable Accomplishments Note: this list is far from comprehensive, covering only what has been accomplished during the course of the campaign. *Gave Margot her first costume *Fought in the Battle of Barstow (Masks, S02E06) *Fought in the Battle of Stone Bridge (Horde, S02E12) *Met President Barrack Obama (Oblivion, S02E13) *Fought in the Battle of the White House (Oblivion, S02E13) Notable Victories *'Cannonball' Murdered (Horde, S02E12) *'Raven' (Horde, S02E12) *'King of the Jungle 'Mudered (Oblivion, S02E13) Relationships with Others Maxwell is a polite, calm British gentleman. That comes with all the properness, tact and dry humor that term entails. Having spent the majority of his life unintentionally neglecting his family because of his work, thereby earning distance and contempt from his daughters, Maxwell is determined to be a good father figure to Margot and make up for his past failures as a husband and a father. He is very protective of Margot and is willing to go to any lengths to keep her safe, even as far as killing to protect her. He is very distrustful of boys and those who wish to date Margot are subjected to a rigorous trial and intense (often warranted) suspicion. He is also quite particular about what he'll let her out of the house wearing and is reluctant to ever let any boys spend the night. He hates disciplining her, but he loves her enough to be hard on her, as it helps her grow and mature into a responsible, proper young lady. He loves his granddaughter more than life itself and he would be willing to die for her. Morty Cassidy a friend of Margot's and rather surprisingly, a new addition to the household. While Maxwell did not appreciate the young punk at first and was admittedly more than a little wary of allowing him to stay there, he did not want to throw the boy out into the cold. Since taking him in, Maxwell has provided Morty with much-needed support, structure, discipline and, perhaps most importantly, he has shown him kindness and fatherly love. Maxwell has grown rather fond of young Morty (who he refers to as Mortimer) and has become very protective of him, going so far as to threaten to sue Morty's mother if she tried to ruin Morty's education. He appreciates that Morty is a real friend to Margot and he is grateful to the young man for everything he's done for his granddaughter. Joe Fordman is Margot's ex-fiancée and he has mixed feelings about their separation. On the one hand, Joe was polite, kind and Maxwell could tell he genuinely loved Margot and wanted to make her happy. He rather liked Joe as a man, although he never showed it. On the other hand, he severely disapproved of their decision to marry so early and he privately lamented that Margot was throwing her life away. While he is relieved that the wedding is off, he's sad that it comes at the cost of Margot's joy. Regardless, he's determined to keep Joe away from Margot for the time being while she finds herself. He rather likes Miriam Leung, another Extra and a close friend of Margot's. He likes that she is a femle friend of Margot's (for once) and he likes that Miriam is able to comfort Margot in times where Maxwell cannot. He thinks Miriam is a good cook, a polite young lady and all around nice, pleasant person. Maxwell liked Rick Bythesea once upon a time, but it's been so long, and he's hurt Margot enough, that he can't say that he likes Rick all that much anymore. He thought it was very sad that the two broke up but he was never overly fond of Rick. Maxwell does not trust Justicar and he thinks he's a pedophile. Maxwell hates Caleb with the passion of a million burning suns and wants nothing more than to put a bullet in the teenager's head. Powers and Abilities Maxwell is a human, which means he does not possess any superhuman powers or abilities. He does, however, have a considerable amount of mundane training from his years as a Pinkerton agent. *'Acting:' Maxwell is a fine actor, having received coaching from Audrey Hepburn. *'Advanced First Aid:' Maxwell is trained in advanced first aid, capable of performing emergency medical procedures and stabalizing even grievous wounds. *'Domestic Sciences:' As a man of culture, Maxwell is the ultimate gentleman's gentleman, well versed in etiquette. *'Escapology:' Maxwell has been trained in the art of escaping from ropes, handcuffs, straight jackets and other restraints. *'Espionage:' From his years as a Pinkerton agent, Maxwell is quite adept at espionage, including the art of blackmail, investigation and infiltration. He is also quite skilled at covering his tracks, both literally and figureatively. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Having served for several years in the Royal British Marines and as an agent of the Pinkerton Agency, Maxwell is a very skilled melee fighter, and even in his old age, he is capable of holding his own against superpowered foes. He is trained in the Royal British Marines Martial Arts, Boxing and Tae Kwon Do. *'Indomitable Will:' Maxwell is never give up or relent, even in the face of death. *'Intelligence:' With an IQ of 178, Maxwell is well above genius-level intellect. He is a leading expert on quantum mechanics and mathematics. *'Interrogation:' He is well-versed in the art of intimidation and interrogation. *'Marksman:' Maxwell is a skilled marksman, able to hit a small, moving target from great distances. He is also able to score a killshot on a target with good cover from an impressive distance. Indeed, Maxwell is skilled enough in the use of firearms that he is capable of pulling off shots that few others could. *'Multilingual:' Fluent in English, French, Spanish, Chinese, Hindi and Russian. Paraphernelia Maxwell does not usually carry any sort of gear. When going into battle, however, he carries some gear. Equipment *'AI L115 Sniper Rifle:' This powerful sniper rifle, designed by the British military in the 1990's, is one of the most precise and powerful sniper rifles in the world. He has used this weapon to great effect. *'Beretta 92F:' This simple handgun is usually in Maxwell's glove compartment. *'Bowie Knife:' Maxwell always carries this sturdy, razor-sharp blade with him in case he should need to use it. *'Desert Eagle:' These powerful handguns are expertly crafted and maintained. He wields two of them in battle, custom made for him with pearl handles. *'M1 Garand:' This WWII-era rifle is prominently displayed in Maxwell's study and although for decoration, it is perfectly usable as a firearm. *'M-16 Assault Rifle:' This American assault rifle was one of the most widely-distributed machine guns in the world and was the standard-issue for American military units for many years. *'Taser:' Maxwell usually has a taser on his person. *'Winchester Shotgun:' This powerful shotgun is kept in the house and used in emergencies. Weaknesses Maxwell does have several weaknesses that can hinder him if he isn't careful. *'Age:' Maxwell is 74 years old. Despite his vigor and relative health, he is still old and his body is slower and his senses duller than they once were. He is not capable of sustaining long-term fighting, as well; both battle he participated in greatly exhausted him. *'Overprotective:' Maxwell is very, very protective of Margot. *'Pride:' Maxwell does not easily accept help from anybody and he is slow to admit when he is wrong. Notes *Maxwell's Play-by actor is Michael Caine. *The name Puckett is derived from the last name of the protagonist of the film Charie and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie Bucket. In fact, early notes indicate this was going to be Maxwell's last name. *Maxwell is hardly ever referred to by his first name, as he is usually referred to as "Grandpa" or "Mr. Puckett". *Maxwell has appeared in every episode of every season. *Maxwell has fired a gun at a human/extrahuman target in every season. *Maxwell has the highest Kill count of any non-villain character, with a total of eight confirmed kills attributed to him. Trivia *His favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. *His favorite television series of all time is House, M.D. *He claims his favorite color is grey but it is really blue. *Favorite song is a tie between Pretty Woman ''and ''Wouldn't it be Loverly'?, ''from the film ''My Fair Lady. *Favorite band is The Beatles. *Was a smoker for many years. He quit when his youngest daughter, Jennifer, was born. Since then, he took up chewing gum. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pinkerton Agency Category:Divorced Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Puckett Family Category:Characters from the UK Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Firearms Category:Martial Arts Category:Detectives Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 1 Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Extras Season 3